


“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, IS SO CUTE, mike being a match maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike tries to make Sam get closer to Josh and succeeds.<br/>Prompt I received on my Tumblr, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Mike helped Sam put up the plates in the Washington kitchen, seeing as she wasn’t tall enough. They laughed together at the lame Short jokes Mike made and he tried joking about another serious subject.

“So not anything going on with you and Tall Crazy Brooding Noodle over there?”

“I wish.”

He pretended not to hear her small whisper and watched Sam frown at the stupid nickname he gave Josh and playfully hit him, her small hand lingering tightly on his forearm to show how serious she was, even though she laughed.

“His name is Josh, Mike. And its none of your business, don’t call him crazy either.”

Mike sighed and patted her shoulder, trying to figure out if her red face was from anger or embarrassment the last plates done. He looked over to the living room to see Josh turn away from them and smiled, oh how he knew the Washington was observing them. Sam too had noticed, her face redder, trying to ignore the heavy stare of Josh’s eyes on her moments ago.

“Okay go sit with everyone, I gotta call my mom, now go.”

He lied, pushing her towards them all and watched her sit down with her crush, smiling at her small outburst.

———–

“Hey Josh, how you doing? Kinda quiet there.”

He smiled at her and slung his arm around her shoulders on the sofa, pulling her close to ruffle her hair and whisper to her as the movie rolled.

“I’m good, watching the movie with everyone. You need a foot stool for next time?”

“Oh yeah, yes please. That would help not to bother anyone anymore to boost me up.”

They laughed silently, watching the movie again. He kept his arm around her shoulders since she didn’t say anything and tried not to let his eyes linger to her incredibly toned legs and not imagining them around his hips.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. Like when I was in the kitchen, putting the plates up. ”

Josh heard her silent words but his mind hardly processed them. He looked down at her as his face burned and noticed her she had been staring at him, her cheeks pink and eyes half closed. His mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. The heat in his face kept getting hotter as he finally slowly realized her words. As he opened his mouth again, she cut him off and grinned.

“I don’t mind, I kind of like it." 

She turned back towards the film and put her hand on his over her shoulder, intertwining their fingers together. Josh’s nerves were on end as he tried to squash down his embarrassment, be happy and find something witty to tell her. 

He suddenly yelled out as Mike jumped infront of them, falling off the side of the sofa and pulling Sam down with him, their hand still intertwined.

"Oh my god I got you so good bro, you should have seen your faces hahaha!”

Sam laughed as he upper half leaned on Josh’s chest, her legs still on the sofa. 

“Are you okay Josh? Cat got your tongue again?”

She kissed him quickly on the mouth and smiled at him, her hands softly massaging his chest to relax him. Everyone’s eyes averted as Josh pulled her down to him completely and laughed at they both began a tickle war, the boys attacking their significant other.


End file.
